1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to reinforcing materials for battery cells and secondary batteries including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries are widely used in small high-tech electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc.
Secondary batteries are used for a long period of time by being recharged and discharged. A lack of reliability is emerging as a critical problem due to the environment where the secondary batteries are used. Representative reliability test items include durability with respect to the temperature, rigidity, electrostatic discharge (ESD), charging and discharging tests, and the like.
Rigidity influences electrical characteristics of secondary batteries as well as mechanical characteristics. For example, if an external shock is applied to a secondary battery, an electrical short may occur in the secondary battery or a problem may arise in the coupling between elements of the secondary battery, which influences an operation of the secondary battery.